transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Perceptor
Before the War, Perceptor was the Head Council Member of the Cybertronian Science Administration. When the Science Administration was shut down during the Great War, Perceptor joined the Autobots. He served as the Autobots' head Scientist. He eventually accompanied Ultra Magnus and Springer's Wreckers to Garrus-9 to liberate the prison from Gigatron. He was a part of the Crew of The Ark, when it crash landed on Earth. He eventually made a chemical known as "Corro-Stop", which is capable of preventing corrosion. Biography War for Cybertron When the Omnicons infiltrated Iacon through the Sewers, Guzzle was spotted by Perceptor, who began attacking him. Perceptor was then attacked from overhead by Seaspray and was left injured. He warned Seaspray and Guzzle that they wouldn't find Scattershot in Iacon. He prepares to meet his end at the hands of Seaspray, only to be spared by Fallback. After the Omnicons and the Decepticons fled Iacon, Perceptor was given medical care by Ratchet, before the pair were passed by Scattershot. He later joined Blaster in a conversation with Optimus, and was informed by the Prime of Scattershot's intentions of going off-world. He then asked Optimus why Megatron didn't just send in the DJD, only to be informed that they were on Chaar. Perceptor was ordered to continue operations on The Ark, to which Perceptor left to go do. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2'' A year later, when the Decepticons began to attack The Ark, Perceptor was asked by Optimus where the nearest titan was, and to have him return to Iacon to defend The Ark. When Optimus arrived in the Data Hub, he told Optimus that they need to download 5 more Datatracks. he then remembered that Omega Supreme was the closest titan near Iacon, and was thanked by Optimus, before the Prime left. After the Decepticons fled The Ark, Perceptor informed Optimus that all files were downloaded and they're ready for launch. He was then told by Optimus that they need to find more fuel first to fuel The Ark. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'''' After Metroplex returned and gave Optimus grim news, Perceptor asked how they were going to fuel The Ark then. Perceptor suggested another way to fuel The Ark to Optimus, but mentioned that he may not like it. Perceptor suggests using the Energon from the giants, and Optimus orders for all Autobots to return to Iacon. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 2|''Fall of Cybertron Part 2]]'' After Metroplex transferred his fuel to The Ark and the other giants combining with The Ark, Perceptor was ordered by Optimus to sound the boarding call. He was among the Autobots to board The Ark before it blasted off into space. After The Ark passed through the SpaceBridge portal and crash landed on Earth, Perceptor was among the Autobots deactivated in the crash. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] Earth TBE Relationships * Unnamed Cybertronian -Conjunx Endura -Deceased * Cybertronian Science Administration -Former Suboordinates * Autobots -Allies ** Optimus Prime -Leader ** Que -Fellow Scientist ** Ratchet -Fellow Scientist ** Omnibots *** Scattershot -Fellow Scientist *** Fallback -Fellow Scientist ** Rallybots *** Wheeljack -Fellow Scientist ** Elite Squadron *** Nightbeat -Fellow Scientist ** Rescuebots *** Swerve -Fellow Scientist ** Wreckers *** Tempest -Fellow Scientist ** Team Chromia *** Glyph -Fellow Scientist, Protege, Possible Daughter * Decepticons -Enemies ** Megatron ** Gigatron -Enemy, deceased Appearances * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 * Fall of Cybertron Part 1 * Fall of Cybertron Part 2 * Fall of Cybertron Part 3 Notes * Robot mode is based off of appearance in IDW Comics, while vehicle mode is based off of his tank mode in "Transformers: Fall of Cybertron".